The Best Friends Are Here
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: After Edward left, Bella became a Zombie...so what does Charlie do to help his daughter, he calls in her Besties from Back in the Day. But what he doesnt know is with all of the here it will cause trouble for the Town of Forks and see a side of Bella nobody thought she had. and what happens when Edward come back. Cassandra, Honey, and Melody have a few things to mouth off to him.
1. Were Home

**The Best Friends are here**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight. Rated m for language.**

Bella's Pov

"Bella could you come here for a moment," I heard Charlie's voice, I was reading again Withering Heights, I closed it and walked down stairs.

The moment I walked in I saw Billy, Jacob, some from Sam's pack, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and some of my friends.

"What is going on…please tell me this isn't an intervention?" I whined.

Charlie nodded, "we are all here for you," Angela said.

"This is a joke right," I laughed without the humor. "Im seriously waiting for someone to say **got cha**" I said after a minute of silence.

"Im afraid not," said Billy.

"Oh god," I muttered to myself.

I sighed at looked at everyone, "Must there be so many people here,"

"Yes, the more the better," Jessica said. Lauren had an evil smile on her face.

"I know we won't be able to help but…"Charlie was interrupted by the front door opening.

"_WERE HOME!"_ shouted a familiar voice… followed by other voiced.

Everyone looked towards the door, I heard Charlie sigh, "You weren't supposed to enter know,"

I looked at saw my Best Friends, "No Way," I said.

Once they saw me they screamed. the kind of scream where you could go death once you see you Best friends...you feel me.

"Dad, please we family," Cassandra waved him off, "Waz up, Homie...How you Been?"

She came over and hugged me, and so did the Melody and Honey.

"What are you guys doing her?" I asked then, cause them begin here means trouble.

"We came to help our Bestie go through a break up the right way…so let's go, cause the party dont start till we go in," Honey said and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door.

"And she means that literally," Melody explained to us.

I turned to look at Charlie, "You do realize that them being here…you just signed Forks Death sentence Right," I got it out as my Friends dragged me out the door and into the car.

"Dont wait up, Dad," screamed Cassandra. and hit the gas hard.

**Review**

**Tell me what you think…. Should I continue.?**


	2. Cliff Diving

**The Best Friends are here**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight. Rated m for language**

Bella's POV

"Okay guys seriously, what are you guys doing here," I asked once we were speeding off towards First Beach.

"What do you mean, Charlie called told us what was happening and we came to bring BELLA BACK TO LIFE," Cassandra screamed out the last part into the wind. We were in her convertible.

I laughed, "So what are we gonna do for the rest of the week then," I asked, it was Friday, so we had about 3 days of fun before I go back to school.

Honey turned on the radio, really loud

_It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, _

_Friday Gettin' down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah_

_) Fun, fun, fun, fun_

_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

Ohh god, "You guys serious worst song ever fucking created," I laughed out loud and they followed.

"Yeah, but it's catchy, you feel me," Honey said,

"Still a wanna be gangster, I see," I told her, she suck her tongue out at me. "Jealous," she challenged me.

I laughed, "For real,"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

We made it to the bottom of the cliff.

And the three of them pulled me up to the top of the cliff,

"Let's jump," Melody said, I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're kidding me right," I asked her.

"For real, girl," Honey agreed with me.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "Scared," she said as she took of her shoes and jacket and was left in a tank top, with shorts on.

"Anyone wanna come with me?" she asked, hands at her hips.

"Bella" Honey and Melody answered for me, I looked at them.

"I can't even swim," I told them.

"Exactly," they agreed, and started taking of some of my clothes.

"Ima drown," I screamed, they rolled their eyes.

_Bella, _I heard a voice that sounded like Edward, I looked around to find him but couldn't. So continued taking off my clothes,

_Bella don't do this,_ it was Edward's voice again, I saw him, but he wasn't really here, it must have been my imagination.

"Bella, come on faster," whined the girls.

_For me, please,_ he was pleading, so he wanted me to be safe, but that asshole left me. No fucking way man.

"Bella," I looked over at Cassandra, "Best Friends don't let other Best friends do stupid things…Alone,"

And pretty soon all 4 of us were in either boy shorts or shorts, and in tank tops as we grabbed each other's hand and we jumped off and towards the sea….while screaming our heads off, of course.

**Review. You know you wanna ;)**

**Peace.!**


	3. Sleepover

**The Best Friends are here**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight. Rated m for language**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Wake up, Bella," I heard my name being called out, I felt pressure on my chest, I opened my eyes and wanted air, but my body had a different situation. I coughed out water and I got use to the breathing.

"Your alive," I heard a boy say I turned around and saw it was Jacob, "what are you doing here Jake," I asked him, sitting up.

"See I told you she was alright," I looked behind him and saw Cassandra sending death glares at him. And trust me if death glares really worked he'll be six feet deep now.

"Were you guys really that stupid," Jacob asked us. Melody gave me my clothes now realizing I was in a tank top and boy shorts. I blushed a deep red, and changed. I was grateful Jacob turned the other way.

"Course not; we needed a new start so…" Cassandra began but was interrupted.

"So jumping off a cliff is starting new," Jacob screamed at her. Cassandra looked mad as hell; you'll learn that Cassandra never gets interrupted. WHY cause she's the pretty one and people never interrupted someone pretty…especially Cassandra.

Cassandra got right in his face, "Listen dude, interrupted me one more time, and you…"

"Cassandra," I interrupted, she turned towards me and gave me a smile.

"This isn't over, dude" she told him, and walked over to us.

"You know when you said, that them being here is bad…I never thought you'll be suicidal Bella," Jake told me. Was he fucking serious… okay I'll admit_ Him, leaving_ me put me in a bad shape…but suicidal really.

"Really, you thought I was being suicidal. Please," I said to him, he didn't looked convince, I saw that Quil, Embry and Seth were here.

"Are we done here?" Honey asked, "Because we got places to see things to destroy, you know,"

We had to pull Cassandra from getting into Jake's face again.

"Im watching you," she told him. We got into the BMW.

"That was fun…we should totally do that again," Honey said.

Cassandra started the car and we speed off towards Forks. "What jumping off a cliff?" she asked her.

Honey shook her head, "Course not, but seeing those guys again," I started laughing.

"What's so funny, Bells" Melody asked me.

"You wanna go back when Jake and Cassandra practically almost clawed each other," Melody joined me in my laughter, and pretty soon we were all laughing.

"He totally peed his pants when I stood in his fucking face. For real though," Cassandra gloated.

"Yeah, how you know him bells?" she asked me.

"Friend of the family," I told them. "So what are we gonna do next." I asked.

We all looked at each other and yelled out, "SLEEPOVER" we yelled and parked in front of my house.

* * *

We were in my room, in our pajamas, we all didn't fit on the bed so these Bitches put me on the floor with them.

So far we painted each other's nails, did hair and gossiped. They asked me why Charlie had to call them to get them over here so I told them everything. Except about Edward being a vampire and Jake being a werewolf but still about the relationship and everything.

"That fucking asswhole," Cassandra yelled out.

"Trust me Bells, if we see that dude around he's gonna wish he never messed with us," Honey said she's the extreme/ strong one. "

"For real, we'll be ready to bury the body, whose got a shovel" Melody chipped in. hearing that I started to dry,

"Don't cry Bells, he's not worth it" they told me.

"Im only crying cause you guys are perfect to kick his ass for me," I said.

"Trust me, we aint going nowhere" Melody told me more like us.

"You're stuck with us till the end," Honey added.

"You got that right Sistah," Cassandra wooed. We started laughing at that. Cassandra turned red but then laughed with us.

"You guys act like this and yet I still choose to be seen with you guys," I said laughing.

"Of Couse, who else will you do stupid shit with," Honey said. I shook my head while laughing.

"True," I said.

"Hey, a friend would have comfort you during in this time…but us," she pointed towards all of us, "we'll be ready to bury the body when we see that foo," Honey said with an evil smile.

"I just said that,' Melody whined,

"I know I just made it better, Homie," Honey said in a tryanna be serious but can't voice.

"Let's go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," I said.

'Yes we do," Cassandra said.

"What do you have planned," I said as I put my hands at my hips.

"You'll see, now turn of the lights," she whined towards the end.

I shut the lights and soon darkness filled me.

* * *

**Peace. Hope you like it. Check out my other stories**

_Bet's over_

_Brother and Sister_


	4. School

**The Best Friends are here**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight. Teenager post will be used don't own it:(**

**i do have a life so that's why i havent uploaded any chapters :(**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up by water being thrown on my face.

I gasped, as the cold freezing water touched my skin. I heard laughter; I looked around and saw that my friends were laughing their heads off.

Charlie came in with a gun in his hand, they stopped.

"What who screamed?" he asked, he looked at me in my drenched clothes and tried to hid a smile.

"Y'all scared me, Bells go take a shower and into warm clothes, you _all _got school in a few hours," he said moving his gun, as he spoke. He saw the worried expression of Melody mouthed sorry to us.

I took my shower and saw that the girls had left an outfit for me on the bed…those B* really think im gonna wear it.

As if they could read my mind, "You better or we'll force it on you," Honey treated. I lost the battle before it had even begun.

'Fine but get out,' I told them, they left giggling.

I put on the tight skinny jeans, with a white sweater shirt that had a red heart on it and some red converse.

"I do look good,' I muttered to myself, I went downstairs to eat but my girlfriends had other ideas.

"Where's hell, Bella?" she meant Forks High School, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey I saw that , dollar," Cassandra told me, she gets really annoyed at the eye rolling…she can't do it, that's why she gets annoyed, but anyway every time someone eye rolls and she sees a dollar is given, and we spend the money on shopping by the end of the month.

"All I have is a five," I tell her, she takes it anyway, "that will do," she says with a grin on her face.

I grinned at her but then started laughing.

'"Let's go" I said grabbing my bag.

* * *

Everyone wanted to see Cali girls, real pathetic if you asked me. The guys kept gawking at them and the girls sent them death glares.

I had each girl for at least one class, so I was glad about that.

I was worried and terrified because Cassandra was quiet the whole ways to class.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked afraid of her answer, we sat down and before the teacher could begin Cassandra said out loud, "nobody plans a murder out loud!"

The whole class turned around to face us, for the first time since I've been in forks and something embarrassing happened I didn't blush, I looked at Cassandra trying to hide my laughter, "Boo!" she yelled out.

Everyone got the hint and turned around.

I really had to try to hide my laughter and I could she did too.

The teacher called on neither me nor Cassandra for answers or reaching out loud.

* * *

I sat down next to Melody in PreCalculus. I wonder what she was doing in precal I mean she's the smartest one of all of us and she should be in Advance Calculus.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey" she responded.

'Shouldn't you be in Calculus or advance calculus or something?' I asked hoping not offending her.

"They don't have that here" she said a little moody.

Mr. Varner started the class and immediate picked on Melody for the hardest question on the test that we were reviewing for today.

And she got it right; Mr. Varner's face was priceless.

"Umm…Correct" he stuttered. I smiled at Melody, "How did you know that, Eric is the smartest one and he didn't even know it?" Lauren asked Melody.

Melody laughed and turned to me, and winked before turning to Lauren.

"Im still waiting for the day I'll be using; in real life" she said before turning back to me.

Don't you just love it when your friends show off?

Mr. Varner made sure not to call on her again.

* * *

I didn't have the girls until lunch after that but I heard from the texts that I had gotten that they were showing of that Cali girls weren't stupid like in the movies and shows.

"Hey ladies" I said as I sat down with my lunch, "hey" they said back.

"So how everyone's day" they gave me _the look._

"Okay so bad" I said as I bit into my apple. "What happened," they looked around "Let's go eat outside" they grabbed their lunch and we left outside towards the benches.

They started telling me on how the guys were how the teachers gave them easy questions and when they wanted to answer the hard ones they couldn't because the teacher pretended not to see them at times.

I listened to their story when I thought I saw something moving in the trees. I was brought back to the call of my name, "what?' I asked.

"What's wrong you just spaced out" Honey asked me. I shrugged, the bell rang and we were on to our next period. I looked back and something moved again, I could have sworn it was a person.

I shook it off and headed to class.

**Peace. Hope you like it. Check out my other stories**

_Bet's over_

_Brother and Sister_


	5. Pillow fights

**The Best Friends are here**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight. Teenager post will be used don't own it: (**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I saw the blur again, and im starting to worry…_what if it's Victoria_, my brain thought.

"Hello" Cassandra said waving her hand over my face.

"What's got your thought?" Honey asked me curiously.

"Nothing important" I told them.

"Yeah whatever" Melody scoffed. I grabbed my pillow and hit her with it.

"Ow" she yelled we all laughed until she hit me with her pillow and pretty soon we were having a pillow fight.

"I surrender I surrender" Melody and Cassandra said laughing.

"You have to stop doing that" Cassandra said irritated.

I was confused, "what the pillow fight?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "no you laugh and then you just….get all sad and everything" she said with disappointment.

"Seriously" Melody agreed, "it's even making me sad to see you like this" she said holding her heart.

"Your still thinking about him aren't you" Honey whispered. I nodded guilty, "why?" Cassandra said standing up and holding her hands to her hips looking angry, confused and disappointed.

"Why do you still think about him even after 4 months Bella….4 months" she pointed out.

I stood up, "because I love him" I confessed "and…and if he came back and begged for forgiveness and asked me to take him back then… I love him that much to take him back"

She looked taken back for when I told her I still love Edward, "you would take him back…even though he said he didn't love you anymore?" Cassandra whispered.

I nodded, "my brain and heart are in a battle right now and that's why it hurts" I confessed as I sat down and hugged my knees. Honey came and hugged me and so did Melody they both looked at Cassandra.

She just stood there with her arms crossing and standing on one foot than balancing it with the other.

"Can't say I blame you" she spoke after a long silence, "I mean I have done it with other guys that I have dated' she was talking to herself now.

"Tyler, Kevin, Joe, Ricky, Jason, Myles, Jonathan, Erin," me, Honey and Melody said at the same time making us laugh.

"Shut up" she threw us her pillow which we caught easily, "you're making me sound like Taylor swift"

"She is your idol" I pointed out. She stuck her tongue out at me. So I did the same we laughed at our childish ways.

"okay, I don't wanna get on the subject again but" Cassandra stopped looked at me her eyes looked as if she wanted to cry, "if he ever does come back….we'll come back " she pointed to herself, Melody and Honey, "and kick his ass" she promised.

I laughed but when I realized they weren't laughing, "wait you're serious"

"Im dead serious" she said laughing at the time our teacher always said that and we always made fun of him saying that.

"Let's just go to bed' I said lazily. They threw me my pillow and turned off the lights. We talked a bit more before going to sleep.

* * *

**Peace. Hope you like it. Check out my other stories**

_Pregnant Percbeth_

_Stefan's little Angel…JK_


End file.
